KorosuKonaChan
by Noonecutsthis22
Summary: Konata battles for her reputation against a doppelganger.


**"KAGAMIIIIII! GET THE HELL OVER HERE!"**  
**Konata's voice sounded even more angrier than last time. Kagami wasn't in the house, but since Konata was on her monthly period, who the hell cares? Tsukasa was there, at Konata's house, wondering why she had been calling for someone who can't here her voice, or even wanted to here it. Yutaka was also there, helping Tsukasa with Konata's chores, because Konata didn't want to do them.**  
**"Kona-chan? Why are you acting so mean today?" Yutaka asked without a care in the world. Tsukasa turned to Yutaka, giving her a "You shouldn't have done THAT" look. Konata turned to Yutaka and gave her a "You WILL die" look. Luckily, Konata was nerdy enough even on her period to let that comment go.**

**Well, now that Konata wasn't on her period anymore, everyone could be happy again.**  
**"BUTT FRANK!" Konata yelled during class, "Just kidding!"**  
**"IZUMI.." said with an evil glint in her eye, she scratched her head and continued to teach the class, as if nothing happened.**  
**At lunch, Konata threw gumballs at everyone, getting her sent to detention, she got in trouble when she got home, but she didn't really care at all. Konata wasn't on her monthly period anymore, so was she still on it somehow, or was she just acting like a bitch?**

**So the next day, Konata was alot nicer, but everyone stayed away from her for a while, they avoided Konata for three weeks straight, causing her to think that she was actually abandoned by her friends, and that she had no more friends. So everytime they tried to tell her/ask her/show her something, she wouldn't listen. She'd just sit there, with her fist on her chin, gazing out the window...Konata compared her life to various anime characters, like L, Ulquiorra, Sasuke, then next, she started acting more emo. Instead of saying "Moe is sexy!", she would instead say, "Emo is sexy..". Konata didn't change the way she dressed at all, if you were deaf, you'd think she was the same ol' Konata as usual, unless someone made you read about how she was that...**

**Unable to dream about pleasent things, Konata got out of bed, and went into her dad's room, then she walked out and went to the kitchen.**  
**"What is happening?" Konata thought to herself, she drooled blood. Not having a care in the world, Konata picked up the longest, widest knife in the kitchen, basically, she grabbed a buther knife. Does that help you at all? Konata walked out of the front door and walked all the way to Kagami's house, she rang the door bell. Noone answered. She rang it again. Upstairs, hearing the constant rings, Kagami's mother told her to see who it was. When Kagami came down the stairs and opened the door, she wasn't happy to see that it was Konata.**  
**"Konata, why the heck are you here?" Kagami asked, while wiping her eyes.**  
**Konata looked closly at Kagami as she rubbed her eyes, when Kagami took her hand away from her eyes, she saw the knife in Konata's hand.**

**"Konata, I hope that's a fake knife or you're dead!" Kagami whispered.**  
**SHUNK! SPLATTER!**  
**Konata stabbed Kagami's chest, she forced the knife in deeper. "Shhh, shhh..my friend, you'll be the one who's dead.." Konata said.**  
**Kagami spat out blood, "Konata? Sore .. Sore .. .. Son'nani warui itai.." Kagami's last words sounded so innocent. Konata slowly sat Kagami on the ground, she kissed her passionatly, Kagami's blood spilt in Konata's mouth, Konata's tongue spun around in the pool of blood in Kagami's mouth. A strand of blood clung to Konata's mouth as she stopped kissing Kagami. Tsukasa ran down the stairs, Konata threw the knife at Tsukasa's shoulder, it missed her.**  
**"O nēsan?" Tsukasa whimpered, Tsukasa didn't believe that Konata killed Kagami. Tsukasa fell to her knees, Konata walked toward her.**  
**"Ko-Kona-chan?" Tsukasa said softly.**  
**Konata grabbed the knife and walked upstairs, she killed everything up there and came back down.**

**Tsukasa heard Konata walk back down the stairs, her whole life with Konata flashed between her eyes, she mostly remembered how Konata and Kagami were great friends, but also rivals.**  
**"If Kona-chan wants to kill me, I won't let her.." Tsukasa thought as she crawled to the phone slowly, "I'm sorry Kona-chan, but this is the only way..if you're gonna kill everyone, I won't let you! I won't! I won't!" Tsukasa started crying, "I won't let Mi-chan be killed, I won't let Yu-Chan be killed, I won't let Kona-chan take anymore lives! I don't care how long she's been doing this, I just won't let Kona-chan continue this madness!"**  
**Konata stood tall over Tsukasa, she kicked her in the stomach, Tsukasa flew to a shelf. Konata destroyed the house phone, she dragged Kagami's body in the house and shut the door. Tsukasa couldn't see anything, but she adjusted her eyes enough to see that Konata's eyes were shining bright, with a sadistic glint in them. Tsukasa tried to stand, but she couldn't find anything to help her to do so. Konata slowly walked to Tsukasa, she stabbed her in her legs over 15 times each, then in her arms, 12 times each. Tsukasa couldn't bear the pain, she banged her head to the wall over and over, killing her.**  
**"She killed herself..tragic..." Konata thought, she went to Kagami's room and put on some of her clothes, she washed the blood from her skin, then she walked back home...**

**Konata woke up and brushed her teeth, her father came into the room and sat on her bed with a sad face. Her father rubbed her hair, "Konata.." he said softly as he started crying. "Konata, wake up, dear.."**  
**Konata's eyes opened, a tear dropped on her cheek, "What is it, dad?" she said. "Is something wrong?"**  
**Her father wiped his tears, "Konata, the police found the Hiiragi family dead.." he said, trying not to get Konata upset.**  
**Konata's eyes started twitching, she fell into her father's arms and cried on his chest, "Are Tsukasa and Kagami still alive?" Konata asked.**  
**"No...I'm afraid they all died.." Her father said.**  
**Konata's whole world stopped then and there, she said nothing else after that statement her father said was locked and sealed inside her brain.**

**Confusing huh? Konata kills the Hiiragi family but then the next day after, she pours out real tears out sorrow because they were dead. Now if you ask me, I wouldn't make Konata do that if I-okay I'll shut up..**

**2 months later, evryone had still been sad for the deaths of the Hiiragi family, but it seemed as though Miyuki was the one most upset about it. Everyone tried every day to make her stop crying, but she was too "herself" to do it. When Miyuki went to go use the bathroom, she fell down the stairs and broke her left arm. Another act of clumsiness? No. Miyuki wanted to kill herself, but just simply falling down the stairs wasn't gonna cut the life cord. Miyuki was rushed to the hospital right away. She hasn't been seen ever since then.**

**Yutaka never spoke to anyone, she would just mumble to herself about stuff, she would imitate everyone's voice while her eyes were just wide open and she swung her head back and forth.**

**People started to come to school less and less as the days went on and on. Nanako and Konata were really the only one's who ever came anymore. Minami came one day just to get her homework for that day, as a matter of fact, that's all anyone did besides Konata. Nanako was too depressed to see the students acting so weird, so she killed herself. Then a nes teacher came to teach the class, but the thing was, the class that came, was only Konata.**

**Konata sat on her desk and just looked at the new teacher, Mr Naisugai. Naisugai got out a ruler and smacked Konata's hand with it, "ANY QUESTIONS, GIRLIE?" he questioned.**  
**"Not while you're being a strange bastard," Konata replied, she grabbed the ruler and smacked Naisugai with it, she stood over Naisugai. Konata reached in her pocket and pulled out a small knife, she cut open Naisugai's stomach and pulled out his intestines, she put his intestines in her mouth. Konata's irises were red, she rubbed her eyes, they turned green again. She spit out Naisugai's intestines and backed up. She didn't pay attention to where she was going and she fell out of an open 's heart was slashed by a spear on the gate, she died. Naisugai also died from blood loss.**

**Then and there, Konata felt nothing else...**  
**When everyone found out that Konata died, everyone's world was stopped.**  
**But the wierd thing was, that no one knew who killed that new teacher, "What's his name?"**

**Konata woke up in a dark space, Kagami and Tsukasa were there. Tsukasa started crying, "Kona-chan.." she said.**  
**To Konata, she was talking very, very, very slowly, none of the words got to her in a clear manner.**  
**"Tsukasa?" Konata said, "What happened? Why am I here?"**  
**Kagami walked up to Konata, but it was very slow, it felt like hours before she reached her. Konata felt a pain in her cheek, Tsukasa had slapped her. Then everything was going fast again.**  
**"Konata.." Kagami said. "Why did you kill us? Aren't we your best friends? Don't you see how everyone's lives ended up as without us?" Kagami fell onto Konata, "DON'T YOU?" Kagami started crying.**  
**"Kagami..what are you saying? I couldn't have killed you!" Konata cried. "Why would I kill you?"**  
**Kagami pushed Konata away, "YOU LIAR! I felt it with my own body, I saw it with my own eyes! I smelled the ruthlessness that came from your body that fateful day! So how can you sit up here and lie like that!" Kagami yelled, she kicked Konata away.**  
**Konata got on her knees and coughed, she stood up. "Kagami, I swear that I didn't do it! It could've been someone disguised as me!" Konata replied.**  
**Kagami started crying harder, "Damare, kono usotsuki!" she shouted to the top of her lungs. Kagami ran towards Konata and punched her as hard as she could.**  
**Konata flew like ten feet back before hitting the ground. Tsukasa ran towards Konata and hugged her, "Kona-chan! Kona-chan get up! ONEGAI!" Tsukasa cried.**  
**Kagami kicked Tuskasa away, she picked up Konata by her neck and choked her. " You think someone just dressed up as you and just killed us? HUH?" Kagami questioned as she squeezed Konata's throat harder, " THIS IS REAL LIFE! NOT AN ANIME, YOU BITCH!" Kagami punched Konata again. Konata kept standing as she flew back, she stopped herself from flying back and ran towards Kagami, she choked Kagami all the way to a brick wall that seemed to just pop up out of nowhere.**  
**Tsukasa cried really hard, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed. "Kona-chan, STOP!"**  
**Kagami and Konata punched eachother, they both flew back and ran right towards eachother again. Konata tripped Kagami and kicked her away, Kagami got back up and ran towards Konata, she punched Konata. "Konata, it WAS you, I SWEAR! *Cries*" Kagami cried. She fell to her knees and wiped her face with her shirt, that was stained in blood.**  
**"Kagami.." Konata said as she stood up, "I-it wasn't me..I SWEAR!" she yelled.**  
**"Onegai, son'nani yokotawaru teishi!" Kagami shouted, and she just seemed to keep screaming, making a shockwave that sent Konata flying. Kagami coughed up a gallon of blood and fell face down. Konata stood up and ran towards Kagami.**  
**"You bastard!" Kagami shouted, she punched Konata in her stomach.**  
**Konata held her stomach in pain, she fell on her back, Kagami stomped Konata's chest.**  
**"Do you do drugs or something? I'm telling you that I saw you kill me with my own eyes! Even Tsukasa told me that you killed everybody and her!" Kagami cried.**  
**Konata grabbed Kagami's foot and threw her, "I didn't kill you, Kagami! You keep saying that I did when I didn't! Why won't you believe me?" Konata shouted, she stomped the ground.**  
**"Why so mad?" A voice said, "You should be happy that a of you bitches died.."**  
**It was another Konata! But her irises were red, and her smile was wicked.**  
**"As a matter of fact, I'm the one who killed you all! I'm the one who drove Konata out of the window, and I'm the one who caused all of this chaos! So if you want someone to hit, Kagamin~, hit on ME!"**

**The second Konata stared everyone in their face. Kagami couldn't believe her eyes, Tsukasa couldn't do anything else but cry. Konata was devastated.**  
**"You mean this whole time..." Konata thought, "She was doing this?" Konata walked to the other Konata.**  
**"Shall I introduce myself? I'm Ikirei, the doppelganger." the other Konata said.**  
**Konata choked Ikirei, she threw her to the ground, "You..you..bitch! Why would you do this?" Konata screamed. "Why would you get my image smeared?"**  
**"Thats' what doppelgangers do best, am I right?" Ikirei said. She kicked Konata in her stomach and punched her towards Kagami. Kagami caught Konata, "Are you alright?" she asked.**  
**"Yeah," Konata replied, "Now, let's see what we can do about Ikirei.." Konata stood up. She circled around Ikirei.**  
**"What is she doing?" Kagami thought.**  
**Tsukasa sniffled, she sat down and watched. Ikirei appeared behind Konata and kicked her twice. Konata fell, Ikirei appeared in front of Konata and kicked her into the air. Ikirei repeatedly kicked Konata while she was in the air, thus keeping her from hitting the ground. Ikirei jumped into the air and punched Konata away.**  
**"Konata!" Kagami screamed. "STOP!"**  
**Ikirei appeared in front of Kagami and almost hit her, but Konata punched Ikirei before she got a hit on her.**  
**"K-K-Konata.." Kagami studdered.**  
**Konata held out her hand for Kagami to grab, Kagami grabbed Konata's hand, Konata pulled her up. Ikirei appeared behind the two, she kicked them both.**  
**"SHIT!" Kagami yelled as she skid across the ground.**  
**"Onii-san!" Tsukasa cried. She stood up and ran towards the action, Ikirei appeared in front of Tsukasa.**  
**"K-K...Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa said.**  
**Ikirei kicked Tsukasa towards a "brick wall", she walked over to her and started to choke her. Kagami ran toward Ikirei, a black boulder smashed into Kagami and sent her flying somewhere else.**  
**"KAGAMI!" Konata cried, she ran to Kagami, but she stopped and ran to Tsukasa. She didn't know what to do, this was all confusing, was can she do?**  
**Kagami was crawling towards Ikirei, Konata stopped her. Tsukasa stuck her hand in Ikirei's stomach, Ikirei let go of Tsukasa. Konata kicked Ikirei away, she picked up Tsukasa and sat her and Kagami somewhere else. Ikirei appeared right behind Konata, she kicked her three times. Kagami got up and pucnhed Ikirei over and over until she was exhausted.**  
**"What's the matter Kagami? All worn out?" Ikirei asked, she pulled out a knife.**  
**SLASH!**  
**Blood was everywhere, Kagami fell to the ground, but it wasn't her who was stabbed, Tsukasa got in the way, she was stabbed in her stomach. Tsukasa fell to the ground.**  
**"KAGAMI! TSUKASA!" Konata cried, she ran toward Ikirei and tried to punch her, but she missed. Ikirei kept punching Konata over and over, she didn't even bother to stop.**  
**"Do you know who's world this is? DO YOU? It's MINE! And everything goes my way Konata! You can do nothing about it! !" Ikirei cackled.**  
**Konata caught Ikirei's fists, she headbutted her, Konata fell to the ground. Ikirei grabbed her head, she screamed, "OUCH! YOU BITCH!" she screamed.**  
**Ikirei stood over Konata, she kept kicking her over and over. Tsukasa stabbed Ikirei in the back, they both fell to the ground. Konata got on her knees, she was breathing hard. She looked at Tsukasa and Ikirei, they looked dead, but Konata wasn't gonna leave Tsukasa there, she picked up Tsukasa and tried her best to carry her.**  
**"Kagami, hurry up!" Konata demanded.**  
**Kagami coughed, she stood up, then her and Konata walked away. Luckily, they found one of those little health packs that you see on video games, Ikirei must use them for stuff. They healed themselves and kept walking on, trying to find a way out.**

**Ikirei stood up, she limped to a wall, she fell. "DAMMIT!" she shouted.**  
**The three other girls heard Ikirei's screams, they started running.**  
**"I hope she doesn't get us," Tsukasa said, with a sad face.**  
**Konata smiled, "She won't.." she said. "I'll make sure that she doesn't catch up to us!"**  
**Miyuki appeared right in front of them, she was happy. "Kagami, Tsukasa, Konata!" she exclaimed. Miyuki hugged them all.**  
**"Miyuki, how did you get here?" Konata questioned. "Because now things are getting weird."**  
**Miyuki smiled, "I was riding my bike from the hospital when, I crossed the street without looking and..you know the rest.."**  
**"That's Miyukism for ya.." Tsukasa thought.**  
**Miyuki looked up, "So this is where we go when we die.." she said.**  
**"Not necessarily," Kagami said. "This is a Doppelganger's world..Her name is Ikirei, she killed me and Tsukasa, and maybe Konata."**  
**"What? How is that possible?" Miyuki questioned.**  
**Kagami shrugged her shoulders, Konata looked behind her, Ikirei was flying towards them like a missle.**  
**"LOOK OUT!" Konata screamed.**  
**Ikirei punched Miyuki in the stomach, she kicked Tsukasa, then she elbowed Kagami in the head. They all fell to the ground. Konata screamed, she ran off, crying. Konata hid behind a wall. Ikirei punched a hole in the wall, she choked Konata.**  
**"I didn't wanna kill you at first Konata, I didn't want you to die, so if I killed someone on camera, my image wouldn't appear. This only works for cameras, not human senses! Thats why I got so far, if people could see me through cameras, I would be dead by now!" Ikirei explained. "If the news got out that I was killing people, my time would be spent more on running, than murdering people!"**  
**Konata broke out of Ikirei's hold, "Then what's the point of disguising as me? If you ment to smear my image, then why didn't you let it be seen?" Konata shouted.**  
**"Because...I dunno..maybe I like the way you look! Maybe I'm psychotic like that!" Ikirei shouted, she kicked Konata to another wall, Konata held her stomach, she fell to her knees. Ikirei kicked Konata into the air, then she punched her away. Konata got on her feet, she ran to a room. It had a sword in it. Konata had learned how to sword fight from watching anime, it worked well with a fake sword, but actually holding a real one, and meaning to hurt someone may be hard to handle. Konata sighed and walked out of the room. Ikirei punched her, she kicked Konata to a wall. Konata ducked under Ikirei when she flew towards her. Konata slashed Ikirei's leg, then she stabbed her in the stomach. The black world started to rip, revealing a bunch of numbers in the sky. Konata ran to where Kagami, Miyuki and Tsukasa were.**  
**"Look at the sky.." Konata said.**  
**"It's just a bunch of numbers.." Kagami said.**  
**"Yes, but they mean something!" Miyuki exclaimed.**  
**Ikirei punched Konata, she took the sword from her and slashed her shoulder.**  
**"Dammit!" Konata yelled.**  
**Miyuki punched Ikirei and kicked her arms, making the sword fly out of her hands. Miyuki grabbed the sword and desperately swung the sword at Ikirei, she cut her three times. The numbers in the sky started to arrange themselves.**  
**"It might be a date or time!" Tsukasa said.**  
**"Looks like it!" Kagami exclaimed.**  
**The numbers arranged the time thay Ikirei killed Kagami and Tsukasa. Konata looked up at the sky, she ran towards Miyuki and took the sword, she cut Ikirei through her chest, Ikirei fell to the ground. The numbers took Kagami into the real world, then Tsukasa and Miyuki. Konata jumped into the air and slowly started to float to the top. Ikirei grabbed Konata's foot, Konata kicked Ikirei to the ground and floated to the real world too.**

**Konata had the knife in her hand, it was pointed to Kagami's chest, she stopped herslef from killing Kagami.**  
**"Konata, we did it!" Kagami exclaimed.**  
**"Yeah.." Konata replied.**  
**"And its all thanks to Konata! And Miyuki!" Tsukasa said.**  
**"So, can the hero get a 'thank you kiss'?" Konata asked.**  
**Kagami slapped Konata, "You wish!" Kagami shouted.**  
**Miyuki walked out of the door, she went home. Konata went home too. Tsukasa grabbed the knife and put it to Kagami's mouth, "I'm baack!" she exclaimed.**  
**"AHHHH!" Kagami screamed, she slapped Tsukasa.**  
**"Heh heh, just kiddin'!" Tsukasa said.**  
**"Oh..I thought that you really were about to kill me!" Kagami yelled.**  
**The two sisters went back upstairs and went to sleep.**

**"And THATS how it would be if we had an epic adventure!" Yutaka said.**  
**Everyone looked at Yutaka as if she were crazy. "Then why weren't you the main character?" Hiyori asked.**  
**"Because, I could only think of myself going crazy, but I could totally see Konata killing people!" Yutaka replied.**  
**"How the hec did you come up with this?" Kagami shouted.**  
**"I don't know.." Yutaka said.**  
**"Well, however she came up with it, I still think that its cool!" Konata exclaimed.**  
**Miku Hatsune walked up to the group, "Where's the vegetable juice?" she asked.**  
**THE END...**  
**?**


End file.
